


everything

by xingwoncheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DWC Era, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, actually a work from way back 2015, from that one weekly idol episode, jihoon is seungcheol's everything, so im sorry because it's cringey af, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol
Summary: I hope y'all liked it!twitter: @exosvtweebcc: curiouscat.qa/weeakgae
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	everything

**everything** (pronoun)  
_ˈev-rē-ˌthiŋ_

ㅡall that is important

* * *

_"To Joshua, Woozi is?"_

Seungcheol turned to look at Jihoon on impulse. He wanted to see whether or not Jihoon would smile like he smiles when Seungcheol compliments him.

He tries not to make it obvious, but Jisoo already caught his eyes staring at the younger and grinned before answering.

"He's love."

Seungcheol tries his best to laugh along with the others, but he wasn't happy. Jisoo was doing this on purpose.

To top things off, Jihoon was actually blushing! And he wants to whine because _he never blushes with my compliments!_

His friends knew how selfish he is when it comes to Jihoon. Most especially, his reactions. To Seungcheol it was everything. So when they find a chance to piss the latter off, they never let it pass.

"To Jeonghan, Woozi is?"

Seungcheol feels the ends of his eye twitch with how Jeonghan's lips quirk in a sly, knowing smile.

"My type."

Seungcheol swears to make his friends suffer after this. But right now he has to go with their Hyungdon hyung teasing Jihoon. Because as much as he wants to strangle his friends for teasing him, Jihoon looked exceptionally cute when he blushes.

"To S.Coups, Woozi is?"

_Besides_ , he still has a bag of compliments for the younger.

_**"My everything~"** _

He had a silly grin plastered on his face after seeing how Jihoon reacted. _There it is._

There's one thing that makes it okay even when his friends are all and teasing him about his fondness for their younger member, its that there's always something different about how Jihoon reacts in everything that Seungcheol does. Especially when the gesture is directed to him.

Seungcheol isn't that dumb to not notice.

How everything's a heightened level of the younger's normal reaction when it comes to him. And Seungcheol doesn't want to sound smug, but only he can make Jihoon blush and stutter all at the same time. (It only happened once, on his birthday, but he still prides about how Jihoon stumbled over his words, confidence never present as he hands the leader his gift. It's safe to say that Jihoon was crushed in a tight hug right after.) There's that squeaky high-pitched laugh when Seungcheol says a joke (but an incredibly stoic reaction when its a supper lame dad joke). The shared smiles when they catch each other's eyes. The hand creeping to hold his own when they win an award. The simple things that just seem better, just seem brighter when it's Jihoon.

"Am I really it?" It was a mumble, but Seungcheol still heard as they were walking out of the MBC building; heading to their respective vans.

He smiles, slightly knowing what the younger was talking about. "Really what?"

"Am I really your everything?" Right then, Seungcheol was glad that he turned to look at the younger. Because from where he's looking down, can he see Jihoon's cheeks dusted pink, ears red as he looks down on his feet. And it was everything and so much more.

Seungcheol smiles, taking ahold of the latter's hand then bringing it to his lips. "Hmm. Of course, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> twitter: @exosvtweeb  
> cc: curiouscat.qa/weeakgae


End file.
